1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a clock generating circuit, and in particular relates to a clock generating circuit deposited in a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent system on a chip (SOC) designs often incorporate one, two or more “cores”. These cores are popular processors such as digital signal processing processors (DSPs), advanced RISO machines (ARMs), reduced instruction set computers (RISCs) or microprocessors. However, the present SOC needs to provide an external reference clock to internal circuits of the SOC. Therefore, there is a need for a clock generating circuit deposited in the SOC to decrease design circuit complexity and costs.